The Chain
by Ilovenotyou
Summary: Jade cannot handle her life anymore. She slowly falls into a pit of despair. Can Beck bring her out?
1. Effects

**hiyah! lol its me i hope you like R&R i wanna know what you think, where i should go with this. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>The humming of the silver civic cut out. I pulled down the mirror and checked I makeup, a bit smudged from a few hot tears, but nothing Beck would notice. My eyes were a bit red and swollen, but then, I could just blame them on allergies. I slammed the mirror and opened the door. It was way too silent, I didn't like it. I stepped down and was startled. The click of me heel scared because before it was silent. I hate silence it was one of the only things I, Jadelynn West fear.<p>

I wiped her feet off on the rug and stepped inside I didn't knock because, I don't like to. I heard the shower running and assumed he was inside. So I decided to snuggle with his blankets inhaling his scent she cradled its warm and blissful scent, it smelled of my Beckett. I stood up and looked in the mirror, staring deep into my eyes and then I felt pain strike in me in my heart

Pain, pain from what- then I heard something stir I turned around to see no other than Beck, hair wet and glistening. He had a towel wrapped around his waist he had no shirt and his abs were glistening.

"Oh! Uh… hi Beck, uh I…" Beck smiled a deep warm, boyish, lustful, devious smile.

"Jade," he purred "pleasant surprise" he walked up to her and got really close.

"Uh Beck" this shirt I don't want it wet!" I wanted to keep my voice strong but his hotness made me voice waver and it was too late he pressed up against me.

"Beecckk!" I whined, but he silences me with a kiss. A kiss so filled with passion and love. He grabbed me and pulled me closer, and with that I began to cry.

"Oh, Jade. I didn't know it was that serious"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, No, NO!" I pushed him off of me

_Why did I have to cry like a little bitch! Pick yourself up Jade!_

"Look Babe" he began when I compulsively grabbed him and pushed him so hard that he fell and landed o n the RV's bed and bumped his on the wall.

"Jade" he groaned.

"Babe-

"What's up?" I leaned in for another kiss to shut him up but he refused. Instead, he pulled me close to him and I took a deep breath and inhaled his beautiful masculine scent. I began to feel a pang in my stomach from earlier. I needed to forget so I pulled my shirt off and attacked him in a fit of kisses.

"Jade, what you are doing?" he breathed before I kissed him again

"Enough." He said firmly, but not exactly harshly.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked

"Why are you, so off today?" He asked.

"I'm just- I don't know, lonely" I lied.

"Oh babe, I'm always here"

"I know I know I just, miss you."

He smiled grimly and I began to cry. He pulled me and began to stroke my hair and i listend to his heart beat and it was just perfect with his smell. My head calmed and I felt at peace

I awoke with the sun shining in my eyes.

"Uhhhhg!" I groaned and I pulled myself closer to Beck… Beck. Wait Beck!

"Oh no!" I got up and put on my shirt. Beck rolled over and propped himself u on his elbow he stared at me.

"Why are you in a rush" he patted the bed. There was a warm comfy bed" he checked his watch "It only 10:30" he cooed

My eyes popped open "10:30! Beck! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"What?"

"I wasn't supposed to stay the night. My dad is going to kill me."

"Jade, come let me take you home"

"My car is already here"

"Doesn't matter"

"But I nee-

"I'll bring it later okay? Just let me drive you there"

I sighed in frustrated agreement; there will be enough arguing when I get home. There was no point in having one here.

We drove home in science. I refused to talk to Beck as he tried to make conversation.

"Jade?" he looked at me obviously upset. I stared back in to that puppy like brown eyes unable to make my lips move. I was too busy awaiting my snappy step 'mom' and my angry father's response.

Beck put his arm around me and kissed me cheek. "Here," he whispered and in fact we were.

"Thanks Beck."

"You want me to come-"

"No." I said quite too firmly "no." I breathed "it will make things worse."

"Jade I can help."

"No just go babe," I kissed him and walked towards the porch.

_God please don't make it like yesterday._

* * *

><p><em> Hope you like R&amp;R :) <em>

_BTW.. next chapter should clear up a lot. _


	2. Home

**short chapter but next will be long! R&R tell me what you wanted to see im open to suggestions!**

* * *

><p>I walked inside my house there was no sign of anyone, I slipped off my boots and hung up my jacket. I was trying my best to be as quiet and subtle as possible. I ran on the tips of my toes to the top of the staircase. I opened my door. <em>Fuck yeah I made it! <em>As I turned around to change I saw him!_ Shit!_

My dad sat in the corner of my bed, ferociousness in his eyes. His skinny bitch wife walked towel drying her hair. She saw me and dropped the towel.

"Oh Jadelynn, I was so worried!" she exclaimed. But do not think for a second I believed her.

"It's Jade, and I'm fine."

"Well then miss," her mood completely swinging. "Where the fuck, have you been?" My dad stood up angrily.

"Huh?" I asked. I wanted to get under her skin.

"Do you not here your mother speaking to you?"

"She is not my mother," I absently retorted, my mind wandering to Beck and what he was probably doing right now.

"WHAT!" My father suddenly fumed.

This time I realized what was happening. My dad's wife, Vanessa, is not my mother "She is NOT my mother!"

"Young lady you WILL treat your MOTHER with respect!" My father demanded.

"SHE ISNT MY MOTER, MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Why I ought to!" he shouted before I knew it I was on the floor clutching my stinging face. He had slapped me.

"You bitch!" Vanessa shouted.

"Where were you!" My father demanded.

"At Beck's" I moaned, the pain stinging and throbbing my cheek. I looked up at my father's cold dehumanizing eyes. He looked as if he could pop a blood vessel.

My father punched me in my face. My nose crunched under his fist's weight. I screamed as my vision blurred and everything turned red I screamed for help. My dad reacted by choking me.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH YOU TAKE YOR PUNISHMENT!" he kicked me in my ribs and I tried to protected myself as Vanessa attacked me with one of my own pair scissors I yelped as I felt the sharp blade allow blood to ooze out of my body. I couldn't take it. My dad's steel toes jamming into my body like a drum beat. Over and over and my aunt cutting my skin as if I were a piece of meat and painfully they shouted words of hatred at me as they tore me open.

"Stop," is all I could choke out before I felt the blackness consume me.

"Whore"

"Bitch"

"Ungrateful"

"Slut"

"Piece of shit"

"Skank"

That is the last word I remember before I felt no pain.

* * *

><p>Thanks :) R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Shame

**Hi im back here is chapter three R&R chapter 4 shoudl come todya too! no promises though! :)**

* * *

><p>I screamed loudly. I knew no one heard me, I knew no one was coming, or cared. I also knew it would do nothing but cause me more pain, but I didn't care. I let out my wails of agony as my side throbbed of being kicked my steel-toed boots. My shirt was stained with blood and my tights were ripped so much that they were unrecognizable. Scratches were all over my arms and legs and they stung like hell. My father's anger was stamped all over me. My mangled body was the product of my daddy's rage. I screamed again, this time much louder and tears fell from my eyes and raced down my cheeks. I cried harder and harder until my throat couldn't take it and I began choking on my sobs. My stomach panged and my lungs burned. I finally caught a breath and began coughing. My dry throat burned and blood sprang out of my mouth and onto my cheek. Then I snapped. I couldn't take it. I screamed every swear and every curse at God, begging Him to take me away instead of sadistically watching me in pain.<p>

That's when I heard a noise downstairs. _Oh my God._ I thought. I stopped screaming and stayed quiet. I tried my best to get up and crawl away. I pulled myself up onto my elbows but the scratches stung me and I felt as if swords were being dug into me. I growled to myself and began to army crawl. The pain was killing me, but I could only imagine what kind of crazy killer was lurking. I panicked; the man could be right behind me! I tried to move faster but I couldn't I flopped down in pain and let out an exhausted gasp.

"Jade!" I knew that voice, that sweet, calming, relaxing voice.

"Beck!" I choked blood dripped from the corner of my mouth.

" Jade," he breathed. He leaned over his dark brown eyes boring into mine. He scanned the rest of me. I read his expression, hurt, pain, sadness, confusion, anxiousness, concern, and so on. He didn't say a word. He put on his poker face and tried to lift me up. I screamed in pain. Beck picked me up another way, one hand under my knee and the other pressed warmly against my back. I let a struggled breath and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tears billowed in the corners of my eyes and I gasped. _Get a grip Jade!_ But I couldn't I buried my head into becks chest and began to wail. I cried so hard pulling myself closer, then felt pain shoot through my body. I slammed my face into his chest and let out and agonizing cry. He hushed me and fumbled with the door knob. Within seconds the door popped open and we entered the dark mysterious that I call my bed room. He carefully laid me on my huge bed. He pulled the fuzzy, warm, black comforter over me and looked deep into my eyes.

"Jade," he whispered "What happened?" He chocked the last couple of words. Then he put on his oh-so-familiar face consisting of no expression. Knowing that if showed any sight of emotion I would flip out and turn into the angry emotional monster that erupted every so often. I took a deep breath. I gathered up my thoughts and finally responded with "what do you mean?"

"Jade," he paused but before he could finish I cut him off. Trying to side track him which I knew would only work for a moment.

"I um, who are you?"I spat out before my brain could silence my jumpy mouth.

"Jade," he whispered unsteadily "You uh… don't remember… me." He choked out the last part in pain. A tear rolled down his cheek and I could see the hurt and pain etched all over his face. All I could think was why the hell did I just say that!

"Beck I," I didn't know how I could explain to him better that this. So I kissed him with the most passion I could billow up. I ignored the pain shooting through my stomach. Finally, I flopped back down on the bed. I smiled painfully. I knew, he knew that I just lied. He also knew there was no point in asking why I lied about not remembering him so he asked me the question before.

"What happened?"

A tear rolled down my cheek and I sighed. Before I could wipe it away Beck's big hands had already skimmed it off and his lips were pressed against my forehead. I reached out to him.

"Sit," I patted the bed and smiled a smile filled with pain.

Slowly Beck crawled in. He rested his back against the head board. I pulled myself up so I could be lying on his chest. I groaned as a sharp pain went up my side.

"Shh…" he cooed, pulling me into my favorite spot. He began stroking my hair and kissed me head.

"What happened?" he asked patiently. I sighed, and told him not to say a word until I finished. I told him what happened and I listened to his breath stop then start, and then become shallow then heavy. When I finished I was crying again softly, I hated how weak I was.

"Done." I whispered.

He said nothing. I waited. He pulled me in gently.

"Jade," He whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was slow but steady.

"Jade, I could have done something, I could have helped. Why didn't you tell me to come in earlier, I could have protected you!" His voice became shaky and I could hear the I could hear the anger and panic rise in his voice.

"Beck I," I began, when the front door slammed open.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you loved :) R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Connect

**hiyah :) back new chapter. sorry i didnt start from the cliff hanger... i didnt really wanna. had no exciting ideas for after that but i promise it will get very exciting soon hehehehehee :) anywhoo R&R love hearing feed back :))**

* * *

><p>I awoke groggily. I looked up to see brown eyes staring at me lovingly, but urgently. His strong tan arms flexing as he lifted me to my feet. I didn't say anything.<p>

"Get ready," he said before I could ask him what had happened he answered "I'll tell you later."

I rubbed my tired eyes. He kissed my cheek and went to pull out the clothes he had stored in my underwear drawer, hidden under a million black, purple, and blue panties. The whole draw resembled an ugly bruise. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a gray v-neck. He looked in the mirror and tussled with his hair. I walked off to the bathroom. I pulled open the curtain and stepped inside. I turned on the shower and let the arm water beat against me I closed my eyes and sang to myself.

"Show me how you do that trick  
>'The one that makes me scream' she said<br>'The one that makes me laugh' she said  
>And threw her arms around my neck<br>Show me how you do it  
>And I promise you I promise that<br>I'll run away with you  
>I'll run away with you"<p>

I shook my hair and shut the water off I stepped out of the shower, water dripped off of me and pooled at the bottom of my feet. I grabbed my towel and wrapped myself in its softness. I walked back into my room. Beck was already changed. I put on my makeup and change into whatever outfit I grab first. Beck took my hand and guided me out of the house. When I looked outside I was astonished to see that the sun hadn't even broken the darkness of the sky. _What time is it?_ I wondered. Beck opened my car door and climbed in. He sated the car and pulled out of my drive way. I looked down and noticed that it was only 5:18. Why had we left so early?

"Beck? What the hell? You woke me up for no damn reason!" Anger flared in me. I was tired and soar I didn't want to be woken up so early.

He sat there looking at the road intently as if he had to stud every pebble the car passed over. I stared at him. I scanned all over his ace trying to uncover whatever emotion or thought he was hiding behind his expressionless face. His eyes refused to look at me knowing I could read him if I just got a good look at his orbs.

I looked out to the road. I didn't recognize where we were going. This wasn't the path to Hollywood Arts. _Where the hell are we going!_ Frustration consuming me rather quickly

"Beck!" I shouted "Are you kidnapping me? what the hell are you doing!"

Beck said nothing; he didn't do anything but continue driving. Frustrated I shifted my body towards the window and just looked out. Studying the land we were passing by. Where are we?

I felt the car pull to a stop. We were nowhere. Just in the middle of the road I had no idea what the hell was going on!

"Jade," he breathed "Last night I came over and you were on the floor and you were broken."

I watched him as he continued on he looked in pain as he talked about what happened.

"I came and tended to you as you told me your father and Vanessa attacked you." He continued. "Your dad came and I hid under the bed and I waited all night until I knew it was safe for me to come back in your bed and I stared at you the whole night while you slept; I sat there trying to figure out why you were hiding what was happening to you. We need to talk about this. You live in an abusive household."

The word abusive took me by surprise I never thought of it as abuse. It was just my dad. It was normal; yeah I know he got out of hand yesterday, but abuse. Beck was nuts.

"Look Beck," I began but he cut me off.

"Don't make any excuse for you fathers actions," he said "I don't wanna hear."

"Beck, "I sighed. "It's no big deal. Ok. It's not like I'm not use to it. He hits me all the time and I'm fine right?"

"NO!" He yelled surprising me "IT IS A BIG DEAL TO ME!" he looked at me intently his brown eyes staring right through my eyes and into my soul. For a second I thought he knew what I was thinking, and he could understand everything as my mind raced. This connection, that we just had it was so real. It was scary. I felt as if I knew what he was thinking too. He was scared. He wanted o protect me. He was hurting mentally because I hurt physically.

We sat there in that moment. Before I knew it our lips were connected and I was licking his lips for entrance. Our tongues wrestled for to determine who was to have dominance. But it wasn't like the usual wrestling, which was playful and loving. This was serious and comforting and filled with a love that I didn't even know I had, a love that was beyond me or him. I let my tongue back down and his explored my mouth. His hand crawled around my waist hoisting me onto his lap from the passenger's seat, never breaking our kiss. We kissed and kissed for what seems like forever. I couldn't stop myself I need to be engulfed with Beck's inner being. I ran my fingers through his hair playing with the soft brown strands. What seemed like a blissful eternity later, he parted from me reluctantly. His soft brown eyes looking at me, and for once I felt so scared. I felt nervous insecure and unconfident. It felt weird. But I also felt like, through that kiss Beck had given me something. I just couldn't connect what.

Beck broke our silence. "Baby, Jade. I love you, and I cannot live knowing that you're in danger at you house. I want you to live with me.

Live with him? Is Beck mad?

"Beck, I, you know I can't."

He frowned "At least stay at my house tonight and let me show you how happy you could be living with me."

"Ok," I agreed.

Beck reclined the seat and I lay on his chest listening to his steady heart beat it was racing though, going faster than normal.

"Beck, what's up? Why is you hear racing?" I asked

"You're laying on me aren't you?"

I looked at him confused I lay on him all the time.

"The most beautiful, destructive, confident girl in the world is here lying on my chest, she is making me nervous, because I love her."

I smiled and kissed his mouth gently.

I laid back down on him and we sat like this for a while until I drifted off in to my dreams.

* * *

><p>"Beck!" I called<p>

No one answered.

And that was the scariest dream I have ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>ahh wat did u think R&amp;R! i think ill update again today<strong>


	5. Maybe

**Hi be proud of me two in one day! im still inspired so i think ill write another chapter before bed :) R&R. i wanna hear input, i wanna know where you want this to head.**

* * *

><p>I awoke at school. I groaned when I saw the building. I didn't want to go to school. I want to go stare into Beck's eyes for the rest of the day. I wanted to figure out our connection, maybe, me and Beck are more than I thought we were. As soon as I thought this I wanted to smack idiotic head,. What kind of stupid little girl bull shit was that? What next? Would I believe that we were 'in love' or 'meant for each other' and all of those stupid things they talk about in Disney movies. This wasn't Cinderella or Snow White. I would get no happy ending. I would get death and a life filled with shit like every other dumb sucker who walks this earth. Being in love doesn't exist. I know that. So why was so hung up on me and Beck's connection today?<p>

"Kiss me." I commanded. Beck complied and I smiled. "Good," I responded in a harsh tone. I was back at school and my attitude was back. Beck got out of the car and so did I. He casually draped his arm around me and we strolled into HA like we were on our way to a picnic. I went to my locker and Beck went off to his.

"Hi Jade!"

"What?" I spat. I looked down to the short redhead looking at me.

"Hehe, nothing, isn't life beautiful?" she asked with inquiring hope.

Immediately I took my chance to shoot down her happiness. "No."

"Oh, okay…" she trailed off before I could smirk at her being shot down she restarted again with the cherry, like a computer in desperate need of tech support. Cat was just in desperate need of medication.

"Yesterday, my brother and I were taking a walk and he threw a rock at an old lady and she"

"That's nice Cat, but I really don't wanna hear it anymore. Tori 's coming and she is already killing my mood."

"Oh wait, I have to tell you something."

" I don't care about your brother."

"Oh hey Vega!" I said faking sweetness. I saw supicpousness in her eye. I smirked. She shifted uncomfortable. I enjoyed that I made her uncomfortable. I stared down Vega until she coward down. I smiled.

"Uh, yeah, um. So uh Cat! Do you want to come over to my house tonight." She looked at her trying to forget I was looking at her, pestering her.

My thought on Vega were interrupted when strong arms grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a chest that was warm and comforting, it belonged to Beck. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled. I love Beck.

"Tori, Cat," he greeted. He smiled at Tori. I felt my blood bubble, sizzle, and boil. Why was he looking at her! I mean _I_ am his girlfriend not that 10 inched waist skank Vega. I snarled at her. She looked at me in the weirdest combination of fear and disbelief. I glare at her, ignoring Becks eyes on the back of my neck.

"So, Beck do you want to come-

"Watch it!" I warned

"I mean hang out with me Cat Andre and Robbie tonight? Jade can come too." I heard this and raise an eyebrow. Tonight Beck was going to convince me to stay live with him. Going to Tori's would kill any chance of that. I hate Tori.

"Um," Beck began. So I stepped in.

"NO!" I said then turned to my lover "Walk me to class." I didn't ask. I never really did. I dragged him off and slapped his arm when he gave them an apologetic look. No need to apologize for me, I thought, im not sorry!

We walked to the math room and he kissed me and left for English. I put my stuff down and went immediately to bed.

The bell woke me up and I walked out of class, already Beck was there to walk me to my next class like the gentle man he is. I smiled. When I arrived in science he kissed me and scurried off and I went to the back of the room and slept. I was in no mood for a stupid class. And this was my routine every day until I reached my important classes, Ones that have to do with what I'm going to be an actor, and my singing classes and my music class were very important to me as well.

When Beck and I arrived in Sikowitz's class I felt at home. Something I am not use too. I sat in my chair but then felt the need to go walk.

"I need to pee," I informed Beck and anyone who heard me and walked out.

I walked into the halls of Hollywood Arts roaming for the bathroom when I passed the janitors closet. To see Andre pressed up against a tiny little figure. I hear a groan and a giggle. Cat's giggle. So Cat and Andre are shaking up now, I thought. Hmm… I was about to burst open the door and yell surprise when I realized I could easily use this for some fun. I grinned. Maybe Beck and I will show at Tori's.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh scandal! hehehee so R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Secrets

After class I told Beck we were going to Tori's I knew he was confused. Who cares though? I went home and grabbed my things for Beck and I sleepover afterwards. I told my father I would be staying at Tori's he nodded and grunted. He didn't care; he was going out to with Vanessa anyways. I brought my black duffle bag into my car and drove to Becks house. I spent most of the drive thinking long and hard. About Beck, I was lost in my thoughts when I ended up at Beck's. I had no idea how, I wasn't even paying attention to the road. I cut the engine and grabbed my bag. I stepped out the car and went to his RV where I swung open the door. To my pleasant surprise Beck was there without a shirt. He looked over at me and grinned. He slipped on his shirt and sauntered over to me.

"Oh no need to put on the shirt, take it off," I grinned.

"Only if you take off yours," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. Beck's such a loser.

"Ready to go to Tori's?" he asked.

"Yep," I said a little too eagerly and he looked at me suspiciously and decided not to ask. I threw down my bag and followed him to the car.

We spent the ride in light pointless jabber, I smiled at him. He was such a cutie.

We reached Tori's house and I smirked evilly. I walked up to her door and flung it open and walked passed her talentless dumb shit sister, honestly she was a waste of space.

"Vega!" I shouted and Tori jumped and turned around evidently scared.

"Hi Beck. Jade." I turned around and beck was behind me. Hmm… she needs to stop talking to him. He is mine.

"So why we are here Vega? Where is all the fun?" I asked showing my annoyance.

"Uh, well Jade the fun will start soon." She responded timidly.

I was bored with her now and I saw Robbie on the floor and Andre and Cat getting a little too comfortable on the couch.

"Hey Cat. Andre." I smiled at them "Robbie," I glanced at him. They responded with 'heys' and 'howdy dos' I decided instead of sitting on the other couch to plop right in between Andre and Cat. I smiled at Andre and scooted over to my best friend Cat.

"So Cat?" I said.

"Whaty?" she replied like she typically did.

"You and I haven't talked much lately. What happened to all those sleepovers you tried to plan with me?"

"I don't know. I got busy." She giggled and I watched her eyes as the nonchalantly glanced at Andre. I smirked. I knew who she got busy with.

"Busy." I repeated. Ha. I looked up and saw Beck looking at me. I smiled back.

"So, what now Vega!" I said showing my frustration on how boring her little fiesta is.

"Um…" she replied.

"How about a little truth or dare?" I said. I was fishing up a good idea.

"Yay!" Cat shouted "Ahaha, I love truth or dare."

"I could get down with that." Andre added

"Well, uh I don't know." Robbie said looking worried.

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINON!" I screamed at Robbie.

"Well," he said looking offended. I didn't really care.

"So it's settled. We will play truth or dare." I smiled.

"Uh. You didn't ask me." Tori said.

"Wasn't planning it on." I snapped.

"Ooh. My brother wasn't planning on being hit on the car. I told him not to play in the street." She then went into one of her signature giggles. The amount of happiness that little girl had inside of her sickened me. If she ever knew what the real world was like she would die. I would love to see reality smack her in the face. Immediately after thinking this I felt horrible. Cat was sweet. Cat is my best friend why would I wish anything bad on her. Would I really want her to change like I had.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud "JADE." I looked up.

"What?" I spat angrily, but slightly confused.

"Truth or dare?" Beck smiled.

"Dare."

"I dare you to com sit on my lap and kiss me." I smiled at how stupid Beck could be. I did what I was told making sure to give him a long kiss.

I smiled. Now it was my turn to ask. "Cat! Truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth." She smiled. Perfect. Everything was going according to plan.

"Tell me why you and Andre were pushed up against each other in the Janitor's closet today?" I smiled and I leaned forward, looking at her with rapt attention as I saw her jaw drop and Andres eyes bulge.

First the longest time Cat didn't say anything.

"Well?" I asked

"Um, well, me and Andre kind of sort of." She paused, "Me and Andre like each other but we wanted to keep it a secret because we all know that Tori likes Andre and we didn't want her feeling to get hurt. But we could hide our feeling any longer because I really REALLY like Andre he super cute nice and funny. But I had to keep it from the group to prevent Tori from finding out but I couldn't hide it from you any longer so I begged Andre to let me tell you and I was going to tell you this morning but you didn't let me tell you. I'm sorry Jade. I'm sorry Tori. And I'm sorry Robbie because we all know you like me.

Woah. I looked around. Tori looked embarrassed, Cat was tearing up, and Andre was comforting her obviously embarrassed also. Robbie looked flustered with his rosy red cheeks; everyone was in shame except me and Beck. I think I did my job pretty well but I couldn't help but feel bad that Cat had tried to tell me but I shot her down thinking it was something about her brother that I didn't want to hear.

Finally, I looked up and Cat was smiling, her bipolar disorder was really getting out of hand. "Truth or Dare Robbie?" she smiled

"Truth?"

"How long have you liked me?" she asked curiously.

Robbie looked at her seriously and said "Never. Never have never will." Slowly he spoke the last part. "I am gay."

Simultaneously the whole group gasped. We knew he was shy around girls but we all thought he liked Cat. Robbie was…. Gay? I never thought about it. Wow.

Robbie let us recover from shock when he turned to Beck and said "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I feel risky, dare." He smiled.

"I dare you to… kiss Tori." My eyes widen. He leaned over and kissed Tori and my eyes burned and my heart felt empty. Why did he just kiss her?

He leaned over to me and then whispered "I like kissing you better, so much better. Don't get mad it was just a dare remember I love you babe." I smiled.

The game continued and I listen to Tori talk about her first kiss with some kid name Cole when she was much younger, I watch Cat run down the street naked. I smiled when Beck named the five hottest girls, all of them being me. I also almost busted a gut laughing at Robbie eating seven jalapeño peppers and leave to go do something for a friend. It was getting late and I wanted beck to take us back to RV where I could take a long nap. Beck and I decided that since it was my turn I would take my dare, dare someone else and that would be it for the night.

"Tori, truth or dare?" I said calmly

"Dare…" she trailed off knowing that she would regret it.

"I dare you, to … I know, Tori you have to call Sinjin and tell that you are hot for him." I smirked

Tori looked at me oddly, she knew that usually I would do something terrible that was creatively painful which I did she just didn't know. I was once dared to tell Sinjin that I was thinking about him last night and he wouldn't stop talking to me nonstop for a month. He didn't stop until I called my friends parole officer and told him to go harass him.

Now, just to make things more interesting I think I will shoot Sinjin a text before she calls. I pretend I was dialing his number on Tori's phone but instead, I text him to meet her at the black box theater at 3 tomorrow so they could kiss. I smiled. I was immature I know, I'm ok with that I. Dialed Sinjin and called him and handed her the phone I could hear his gross creepy voice as he answered with "VanCeef speaking."

"Oh hi Sinjin," Tori purred

"Oh, uh hi Tori," the word crawled out of his moth in such a scary way.

"You know I am so hot for you right now." Tori cooed

"Really!" He almost yelled i could hear him screaming at his friends shut up because a real girl was calling him.

"I got to go now Sinjin, by big boy."

I laughed as she hung up, as did the rest of the gang. After that I decided I was bored and shouted I was leaving and waited in the car until Beck came back.

"Ready?" he smiled. I nodded. I couldn't wait to get home and sleep, but sleep is the last thing I got.


	7. Lanterns

**I am Back with thw Chain! Any one excited? I am! I have a story line to this! R&&R more reviews that come... then ill know to continue. I dont wanna right a story no onw likes !**

* * *

><p>I walked inside the RV to be greeted with such a beautiful sight. Lanterns. Lots of them, all of the hanging majestically. It was breath taking.<p>

"Do you like?" Beck asked.

"I love it. "

"I thought you would."

He leaned down to kiss me engulfing me with his lips. Automatically his arms snaked their way around my waist and mine fell around his neck. His tongue slowly licked my lips and I granted him entrance. I allowed him to explore my mouth as his tongue roamed my mouth I began to get more into the kiss. A passion burned deeper in me. I buried my hands into his hair and gripped it hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slowly began grinding all while kissing just as passionately. Beck carried me to his bed and laid me down. He began kissing and nipping at my neck which I automatically let out a moan. But as my lower area began to throb I wanted more. Beck ripped off his shirt and then began to tear open mine. When cautious beck does things like this, it really gets me going. I moaned.

"Jade." he groaned his voice was deep and filled with lust. Also, it was a big turn on. The cool air tingled my back and Beck's feather light kisses to my jaw made my senses tingle. Beck moved down my neck, kissing his way from my chest to his navel. His tongue dipped inside the small hole and my lower tingled. His hands slid down my sides and traveled to the waistband of my jeans. Slowly he on buttoned then, pulled them off, then they were tossed to the floor. Beck kissed my thigh slowly. His tongue was slowly drawing up my thigh to my dark purple panties. Beck grabbed for them and tore them off. Then he pulled his pants down and abruptly kicked them off his ankles. He returned to me who only had my navy bra on. He climbed on top of me, lifting himself up so he was standing over on his knees. He quickly reached behind her and removed her bra. I moaned again. Then he reached down to take a nipple between his index finger and thumb and give it a sharp squeeze. I reacted by bucking up. I felt his hard erection on my hips and groaned becoming frustrated. He then bent town to take one if my harden nipples to his lips. I whimpered as he bit down and then began to suck. His skilled tongue was dancing across smooth skin. He then began to give the other breast equal attention. My center was throbbing erratically when his head lowered to it.

"Do you want it baby?" he asked me his voice low and slow.

"Yes!" I grumbled. Frustration was taking over me and I bucked up to his head. He retreated.

"If you want it, beg." he grinned.

"Beck! Please! I'm not kidding!" my voice becoming frantic because I wanted it really bad.

"Say something sexy first." he smiled again.

"Oh Beck just fuck me already. I want you to tear my wet pussy apart. "

Lust fillies his eyes and he lowered his head into my wet musky hole. His tongue went to my clit. He applied pressure and I moaned. his young danced around it lightly and I cried out. The feeling was amazing. Beck spread my thighs further apart and pushed his tongue in my tight wet hole. I cried out his name then panted. His tongue was moving quickly in and out. I could feel the pressure building. My orgasm cane and I shouted loudly. Beck lapped up my juices still attacking at me viciously. His tongue was swirling then plunging in and out. My second orgasm cane harder and once mire I called out Beck's name.

Beck removed his head and then pulled down his maroon boxers. And took out nine inched of harden manhood. I groaned at the sight of his large cock. He put his tip at my slit and slowly rubbed himself. I groaned again. This felt so good. He pushed my legs apart and he plunged in between. I screamed at the large intrusion but Beck kept going. His pace only quickened in reaction to my screams and moans. My center tingled and the feeling spread throughout my body. Then my juice spilled out and screamed in pleasure. Beck came in me soon after. He collapsed to the side of me. He was panting and I noticed I was too. I grabbed him and cuddled into him.

"I love you" he whispered.

" I love you too" I smiled and cuddled into him. Not knowing that would be the last time I smiled for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>angst is on the way! Hooray! Lolololo R&amp;&amp;R! I think from now on ill update one chapert of the chain then do the Does The End Justify the Means then like that! This way no story gets neglected!<strong>


	8. Affliction

**Hey guys! Guess what all new episode... of the Chain starts right now on FOX!**

**LOL You like that? Well i forgot to before so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious... I wish owned Avan 3 nor do i own or is affiliated with FOX**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my lover's arms and sighed in contentment. His muscular for meld me, keeping me safe, or so I thought. Moments later the brown eyed Beck stirred awake and greeted me groggily. He then kissed my hair and inhaled deeply. Beck got up from the bed we were in and moved around me. I watched him clothe his body then move about five feet to the kitchen and started making breakfast. My body would not will me to move. I sighed, I wanted to help Beck, but my legs screamed no. He is so sweet, trying to convince me this is where I should be, but I knew that was a bad idea. That is dangerous to me, to him. I'd rather have my father knock me unconscious everyday than have him even <em>look <em>at Beck in the wrong way.

Beck walked over with a try in his hands. I sat up as he placed it gently on my lap. He smiled down at me in a loving way and pecked my lips.

"Here Jade," he smiled "enjoy."

I sighed, "Beck, I know what you are trying to do."

"And what is that? Be a good boyfriend?" He question calmly, humor slightly touched in his tone.

"You're trying to win me over." I stated "I'm not an idiot, babe, I cannot live here. I have to go home."

Beck's face fell "Why?" his voice seemed breathless "you and I both know you'd rather be here than with your father, he'll just hurt you again! Why won't you just stay here? I can help Jade! I'll protect you!" Becks voice was slowly rising and shaking.

"Beck, you don't understand-

"NO!" he snapped, shocking and freighting me a bit. "You don't understand what it is like to see you hurt and not being able to do anything about it. You shouldn't live there anymore. What if one day he hurts you and there is no saving you? What if he, he… h-he kills you?" He spoke last three words so quietly; a frightened urgency intermixed into his tone.

I felt terrible for making him feel this guilty. None of this was his fault; he shouldn't have to worry about it. This isn't Beckett's problem he shouldn't have to worry about me. He should know this is best, that I deserve all the pain I receive and he shouldn't think twice about where I live, or if it is responsibility to take care of me. It isn't, I can take care of myself.

"Beck I-

The door flung open in one loud swinging crash. In walked the sound of stilettos and loud timberlands.

My father had a cruel look in his eyes. He looked hard into mine, sending waves of fear into my body. I could hear Beck's breathing get heavier as he stood.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Beck commanded coolly.

My dad laughed as Beck was tossed by the fist connected with his face. Instantly he was at his feet again and shoved my father hard in the chest. The way my father stumbled backwards and shout proved he was slightly drunk. I slipped out of my shock when I felt pain course through my back. I was on the ground and Vanessa stood over me and dragged me against the carpet. I growled in pain as the carpet burned my back giving me a rug burn. Vanessa's loud cackle was reminded me that I was still naked.

"Honey! Look at your slut of daughter, she is naked." My dad didn't even look at me but let out a small chuckle as I tried to cover my breast that were spilling out of my arms. A loud smack cracked through the air and my face stung. Vanessa had smacked me again. I rolled over and pulled myself using the bed. I advanced on Vanessa punching her square in the nose she recoiled and yelped in pain. Her nose cracked loudly and crimson red liquid crushed out of her left nostril. I laughed humorlessly and went to attack her again but she gave me one hard toss shoving me into a wall. There wasn't much room to brawl. Beck had a pretty big RV, but it was still only a RV so there wasn't much room at all. Vanessa came at me once again trying to punch me but I fell on the floor in a successful attempt to doge her. Her hand connected with the metal wall and she screamed in agony. I rolled off to the side and sprung to my feet, not one to miss an opportunity I jumped on to distracted woman's back. I hooked my calves around her form and held on to long locks of blonde hair. She wailed and through her fist up at me, thrashing wildly, ever so often throwing herself at the wall in attempts to knock me off. I looked up to my beautiful Beck. His eye was already forming a bruise and his chin had blood on it. I whimpered my poor, poor Beckett. He did nothing wrong and he is being hurt for no reason, this was entirely my fault. I am such a terrible person.

While I wasn't thinking about killing Vanessa, she took the opportunity to throw me off her back and into the wall. My vision went blurry and everything slowed down. Pain coursed through my veins and my head began to pound. My hearing seem to be fading as well as all my other senses, all I could feel was pain. I looked up and saw a blurry huge figure which was my dad with muscular arms around my tan muscular Indian boyfriend's neck. I cried out at what I saw. My poor baby, he was in danger he could die. I caused all of this; I endangered my lover, the only one who has ever cared about me, Beck. Luckily, Beck rammed his knee into my father's crotch. My father fell to the floor and Beck immediately dropped on top of him. He grabbed for his neck and squeezed. I tried my best to cheer for him, so he knew I was here for him but my voice was raspy and only at a whisper by now. Beck punched my father again in the face. He began punching him harder and harder. I looked at Vanessa who had a chair in her hand. She crept over to the fight scene and I knew what was going to happen before it was done.

"BECK!" I silently screamed, but I was not heard. Vanessa bashed his head with the chair and Beck fell over and crumbled to the floor. Tears poured out of me and the tiny amount of vision I had left was gone. All I could see was a mess of colors. My hearing was l so reduced to only hearing my sobs. Pain terrorized my body as I ached from Vanessa had done to me and for what she had just done to Beck. I felt my whole body go limp as I felt to pairs of arms pick me up. My head throbbed as I felt cool air hit me. I cried louder as I faintly knew of what was going on. Everything went dark as I bumped my head again.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;&amp;R! You make me happy. Lol Jk. Nothing makes me happy im a terriblr soul. Anyways... R&amp;&amp;R or else the chain may break... if you understand what i maen by that.<strong>


	9. Confrontation

**I did it! I made a new chapter and no one even told me too! im soo goood lol R&&R i need support for this**

* * *

><p>They say the most painful thing is being burnt alive, then childbirth. Well, obviously they have never been through what I feel now, because I could never imagine something this painful, ever. And we all know I think about pain, a lot. My head pounded and throbbed and ached. Everything just hurt. Everything was black. I saw nothing, usually I wouldn't be opposed to only seeing black, but in the case that I had just endangered my boyfriend this was not okay. I wish Beck never found out, everything would just be fine, but he did, and here I am. Wait, I don't know where I am. I can faintly hear voices. One voice was dark, gruff, and low the other; completely different, light, squeaky, and high. I could finally make a connection as the voice grew louder, Vanessa and my father.<p>

The darkness slowly went away as spots of my vision came back. Soon the haze was gone and I could see. I was in staring up at a car roof and I could feel the car driving faster and faster. I wanted to scream, but my voice was gone. I had so many questions, where was I going was taking me there. Then the car came to a sudden halt. My body flung off the seat I was laying on and slammed into the seat, making everything become dark once again.

The first thing I saw was a black ceiling, only one person I knew had a black ceiling, me. I was in my room. I looked around to see my room. It was just the same as I had it before. I got up to move but pain coursed through me and zapped my neck. It was unbearable so I just lay there. My thought wandered through my brain when the scariest of all thoughts came to mind. If I am in such pain, how is Beck? Panic flood my body and I thought I was about to cry. How could this happen? Beck didn't deserve this. Beck was a good person; I dragged him into all of this. This is all my fault. What if that chair hurt him bad? What if he is paralyzed? What if he is… _dead_? The last thought was enough to let a lone tear run down my cheek. I need to go find Beck, what if he isn't okay.

I attempted to move once again, but I was stopped by pain and the room door slowly creaking open. My heart raced. What if it is my father? Does he want more revenge? How could this be happening? My breaths began to get heavier and more labored, but I was semi relived to see it was just Vanessa. Don't get me wrong, I _hate_ Vanessa, but at the moment it could be Medusa and it would still be better than my father. I looked up into Vanessa eyes. She looked at me with a big cheesy smile on her face. I glared at her coldly. Why is she giving me that look? She is the one who cause all of this.

"Hello Sunshine!" she beamed at me, holding a bowl of soup. I couldn't respond. I looked at her in disbelief. How bipolar could she be to not see that this wasn't okay? I wasn't okay! I was at lost for words. I couldn't even think of a snarky come-back I just stared at her wide-eyed and shocked.

"I brought you some soup!" She beamed "Chicken noodle."

She sat on the edge of the bed and put a tray in my lap and then the soup then continued.

"You might want to sit up before you eat I wouldn't want you to spill on yourself."

"Right…" I whispered. My voice was really hoarse and speaking hurt. I was in so much pain.

"Oh, by the way," She smiled down at me "I brought some medicine." She handed me a two bright orange pills that I could only assume where painkillers. I slowly brought them to my mouth ignoring the extreme pain I was in and swallowed. It felt like swallowing shards of glass. I swallowed painfully and took a couple deep breaths after.

I watched Vanessa's creepy smile as she walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle of the door then turned slowly to face me.

"Jadey? Why do you always have to be so bad?" she sighed. The creepy smile still plastered on her face.

"I did nothing wrong." I rebutted softly. There was not much life in my voice considering to as so hoarse and I felt crippled.

She sauntered over quickly and was at my side sitting on the bed staring at me. "Oh, but you did. You know you did."

"No." I whispered.

"You were naked in that boy's bed." She frowned. "We raised you better than to whore around."

I frowned. I wasn't a whore for sleeping with Beck; I can, because I love him. And she did not raise me. She is not my mother. My _real_ mom raised me for 12 years. And that is the person who raised me. I use to be a good person, but she came along. She changed everything. She made me bad, I use to be good. Then she came. She nurtured me into the cold heartless bitch I am now. Anger coursed through my veins. I wanted nothing more to kill her. She ruined everything. She is why everything bad has ever happened to me. I hate her. I want my real mother back; I want Elizabeth Egan West back.

"Leave." I whispered.

"What?" she asked, as if she didn't hear.

"LEAVE!" I shouted, I felt as if I just slit open my throat but it felt good to yell. I wanted her out.

"Fine," she whispered. "I was only trying to help."

"Help? HELP! You have helped nothing! Because of you my dad hits me. He never hit me! You convinced him that it is my fault that my mother died. That _I_ was holding him back from the world. I _hate _you. If you want to help why don't you just leave? Leave my house and leave me and my dad alone. You have caused me nothing but pain and then just waltz right in and pretend that you are my mother. You are _not_ my mother. Elizabeth Egan West is my mother! And she is dead! So don't you dare pretend that you are and you raised me! You home wrecking bitch!"

I expected for Vanessa to give me that wide –eyed expression she always gives me when I snap but she just looked at me smug. When I looked up I saw him, my father.

"What did I say about mentioning her name?" he thundered. The last time he heard me say her name… I lost my virginity.


	10. Assault

**Hey i am doing gooood! the Chain my other story in one day! high five! i might actually update the other story again! i am in a writey mood! i blame The Wanted! i love them! ahaahahahahahahhh...**

**WARNING: This has some serious sexual content mature audience**

**... and for all of you wondering about Beck... next chapter should reveal his fate...**

**Disclaimer: Not Dan sorry! I wish i was Dan... then i would be funny!**

* * *

><p>"Get out of here, Vanessa" My dad was yelling his voice slurring. He was obviously drunk. All the elements were there. He was beyond wasted; the alcohol was coursing through his veins pumping into his brain, creating a haze that would disrupt his thought. He would not be able to think properly. Then he was pained. There were old memories pounding through his head of Elizabeth, my mother, his wife. Times that were long gone, when she was still alive and well, before a devastating car crash that my father and Vanessa blamed on me. If I hadn't been at school so late at night for play rehearsal she would have never left the house, she would have been in bed sleeping, getting rest. But no, instead she had to pick up, me, her daughter, while fighting off sleep, causing the prefect circumstances for a collision with an oncoming truck. My father was remembering the hospital, her last final moments. The thoughts, the pain rattling in his brain slamming at the walls of his skull like trunks. Anger plastered all over his mind. He thought of his daughter he resented so much because she killed his wife. It was all her fault. Then she come and dare mention her name, in his house. Anger soaked his mind bathing in it and soaking up like a sponge. And finally, lust. Lust for his daughter who resembled her mother so much, the woman he loved so much. They have the same cheeks and button nose, similar ears and eyes. There body shape and height were just like each other's. They had the same curvy shape that he deeply loved. She had her harsh attitude. Lust tinted his mind. This was all the elements that were so exactly aligned to bring horror to my eyes. This situation, it has happened before, when he was this mad, this pained, this drunk and this lust filled. A 12 year old Jade West had her father swipe away her virginity.<p>

Vanessa had left the room and there was just me and my father, looking at each other. Everything hurt and I knew everything would worst in a matter of minutes. I prayed to a God who I knew was there, a God who I had prayed to everyday when my mother was alive, a God who I use to visit His house when Elizabeth West walked the earth. I didn't pray that he would leave, because I knew my dad was staying. I didn't pray that he wouldn't hurt me, because I knew I was in for a world of hurt. I prayed that painkillers would kick soon, and maybe block out all the white hot fire that would course through me.

My dad and I had the same glare, but his; his was much, much scarier. He glared at me hard before moving one leg towards me. His steps were loud and rattled my whole house like thunder they boomed and it was scary. With each step the intensity built and I thought I would die by the amount of anticipation and fear in the air.

"Jade," His voice was hoarse and scary. It cracked through the room and it was scary and creepy like a haunted cave in the woods. "You look so much like your mother." I know I do. I love that I look my mother because my other is the most beautiful person to walk this earth. She was like a goddess. The Goddess of the sea; majestic and beautiful, calm like a dream, but then she can snap, become the most terrify thing in the world, thrash you around then become placid once more. I loved looking like my mother, getting her beauty was a blessing and a gift. But it came with a down side, the lust of my father.

My dad ripped the covers from my body and dragged me lower on my bed. His hands were huge about the size of a basketball, well at least they looked that big as the grabbed my body. I was still naked from before, when I was at Beck's.

Oh Beck, I am sorry that I am a cheater. That I could not give you my virginity like you gave me and that my father is taking from me again but I'm in too much agony to stop him. I am so sorry that I even got you into this. I'm sorry you date me, when you could have had a normal beautiful girlfriend whose father doesn't rape her when he hears her mother's name.

My dad's thick fingers began pinching my nipples roughly. It hurt like hell, like the rest of my body. Soon he became bored of this action and grabbed my knees. Quickly and hurriedly he tore them open to reveal my vagina. He roughly massaged my clit to get me wet but it wasn't working. It only brought me a kind of pain that was pure torture. I wanted to cry out and scream but I dug my teeth in to my lips to prevent me from making any noise that sounded unhappy. That would cause my father to get angry. He would then hit me and between this and the previous beatings I got I don't think I could take anymore blows. When my father realized that he was not making me wet he tried something new. He stuck three of his cigar thick fingers in to my red hole and I bit back the urge to scream. He pushed his fingers in and out mercilessly. I felt my scream build up in my throat and I tried to swallow it or keep it back in some way, my father pick up pace and the pain not subsiding was not helping either. Lucky for me he pulled out.

But just my luck he was not done, oh, he was far, far from done. He began to strip himself and I saw his manhood. It was scary to see. It was big and pink and damn it hideous! He a crawled on top of me and aligned himself with my hole. He grinned at me horridly and pushed in. I could not help the scream that rang out of me. But my father was too deep in though and his grunts to care about my pained screams. His hands were roaming my body pinch and pronging at things that wanted to be left alone. He then rested on hand on my hair pulling in a way that was awkward and uncomfortable. It felt as if my dad would never stop the way he picked up pace and kept going. My whole body was ringing in pain. It felt as it I was being burned alive every limb, every particle felt like I was trapped inside the sun. My dad came inside of me and I clamped around him in the most painful orgasm I had ever felt. He did not stop though, he did not even slow down, he kept going and going.

Finally he pulled out but it was not a good thing. He flipped me over and pushed hard into my ass. I screamed into my pillow tears spring from my eyes then running down my cheeks soaking the pillow. This was the most painful thing I have ever felt. He pulled out and laughed at me crying in to the pillow.

"Stupid, pathetic Jade," he laughed as he spat on me. "Where is your pretty little boyfriend now?" He pondered mocking me. He got up and left with his clothes still on the floor and the stench of alcohol, sex, and tears suffocating the room, lingering around like smog.

I buried my head deeper into my pillow; drowning in tears as I finally felt the pain killers numbing my body one limb at a time. Then I thought to myself, where _is_ Beck?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;&amp;R reviews make me happy!<strong>


	11. Atonement

**Start this off not Dan...**

Hey guys wrote this no edits sorry... not really get over it. If it sucks... i dont care... all i care about is sleep. My bed time is as early as possible because when your as busty as me sleep and coffee is what makes everything better... so yeah... sorry for this half-assed chapter... ummm... while i am hear i am going to say all my ships because i fucking can!

1. Bade

2. Candre

3. Rori

4. Cade

5. Reck

6. Catorade (joriat)

7. Reckade

8. (sometimes) Jori

9. Cabbie ( a little bit)

10. Mavan... Me and Avan Jogia...

**By the way review! everyone who reads this go review... it makes me updat faster... i would updatt every week if people reviewd this like how my other story gets reviewd...**

****Oh... still working on whore... 2,000+ words now

* * *

><p>The aching subsided by the time I woke up. All that hurt was my head, but that was to be expected –oh, and my heart; and wallowed around in its' own self loathing, while I put on my everyday routine of putting on my tough girl mask.<p>

I pushed off the covers and shivered at the feel of cool air hitting my skin. I ran out of my room and quickly down the hall into my bathroom, covering my body. I run into the shower to try to scrub the filth off of me, but I cannot quiet get off the shame and guilt.

I walk down the street and wait for him. I am scared to call; I'm afraid if I call he might not pick up; that he is not alright. So I wait hoping and begging that his car will pull around the corner like it always does. I am alone, so I let a lone tear fly down my cheek. It's hot and it runs down my cheek and into my lips. I press my lips together, it tastes, salty. That's when I hear the rumble of an engine, a dirty old truck hobbles by, it looks barely able to move, much less to be driven anywhere; it's red and rusty. But behind it, it is him. I look at his car before taking on deep breath, opening the car and stepping in.

I'm horrified at what I saw, long brown hair tousled about, deep purple rings circling his swollen eyes, his deep chocolate irises shouted in pain. There is a purple contusion oh his cheek, but his arms are different; plastered in cuts, bumps, scars, and bruises. I bit my lip looking at him, he looked so… bad. I guess I do not look much better because I watched him scan me his expression stayed emotionless but his eyes were screaming, an ear splitting scream. They were in pain because of me.

He said nothing. I said nothing. What was there to say? Actually, there was a lot to say but no words could really voice that was needed to be said, so no words were spoken.

We pull up, not to school, but to a Jet Brew. We walk in and everything smells like coffee. It was warm and inviting, the walls were of sapphire and black and I must say; the color scheme was not atrocious like most coffee shops. Most had browns and crèmes or bright vomit like colors.

We sit down at a little table. I know we both want to talk to each other but I cannot bring myself to say, or even think his name. I am not worth of it. I caused him all this pain. I brought him into this, introduced me into his sick life. I brought him all this pain. I am not worthy to be loved by him or to even have him care for me.

When the lady comes to take out order I just cannot speak, maybe, my voice has broken. Maybe I'll never singing or even speak again. He looks at her with long lost eyes; he nods her in a way that mean to please go away. She gets the message and scoots away. Her short thick legs rubbing together and her blonde hair fixed on top of her head in a messy bun. I stare at her she is thick and pudgy.

I turn back to him. Is eyes are long and wary. He stares at me. We just stare at each other, his chocolate eyes so lost. I can feel him looking into the emptiness of my blue ones

Finally he talks, "Jade," he whispers as he takes my hands into one of his, he gently rubs is thumb over my pale hands, I stare at the contrast, the of his mocha color compared to my ivory one.

I cannot find it in me to talk; I have nothing that can be voiced with words, maybe incoherent sounds, but nothing more than mindless babble. I feel like that mindless syllables that pop out. I feel as though I am something here than doesn't make sense so, really to everyone around me I am something that exist for no purpose.

He brings my hands up to his lips and kisses both gently. "Jade," he whispers hoarsely.

I look up into his eyes emotionless and I want to talk to him but I cannot begin, I do not know where to begin. But I know I want him to know the truth. I want him to know that I am a liar, that when I told him he was my first I was lying, because my father took my virginity.

"I am a liar." I whisper faintly, I hope he heard, but in a way I hope he never hears this.

"I don't understand." He says, our words come out hushed.

"You were not my first."

"What?"

"My dad took it from me…" my voice cracked and I looked away from him.

I felt a strong hand grab me by my jaw and turn my head to look at him.

"What?"

"He took it from me, Beck. I am sorry. I am a liar." A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Jade-

"Beck, you should leave me." I looked down into my lap staring at my clothes.

"Never,"

"Beck, leave; leave me and my terrible life. Look what it has done. It has done nothing but ruined your life. Look! Look at you! You haven't got sleep in like days. Your whole body is in pieces and is mess because of my terrible life that I have cause upon myself. I am bad news Beck. Look what I have dragged you into! Go, go while you can." Tears ran out of my eyes quickly flying down to my shirt slowly soaking it.

"I could never leave you Jade, I couldn't. I am in love with you. I would got through hell and back for you, what do you not get about that. I am in love with you Jade. I love you so much! I can't possibly live without you. I am going to get you out of this. Your dad will never hurt you again. I could never let that happen to you. Never again."

He spoke again "Do you trust me Jade?"


	12. Idea

**Kay the lazy bum is back. I was so lazy. I had to get this done today. lol. I shalll try to write one chapter for each story today... kind of a filler. Someone wanted to know about Tori and Sinjin, here you go. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

* * *

><p>I trust him, I really do. I took his hand into mine and stared in to his big chocaltley eyes. He pulled gently at each finger curling around them with his. He kissed each tip then leaned down to kiss me. I engulfed him in a fiery kiss. I felt sparks against my lips and the butterfly wings tickle my stomach. He pulled away and stepped out of the booth, then gave me hand.<p>

We were back in the car and were on a silent trip to school. One of his bear paws was cupping my pale dainty hands with his. The gesture of affection was comforting. I sighed deeply and let my eyes wander out to the road we drove on. I took in the sites and my head began to dizzy itself in thought of Beck. I do trust Beck, a lot. I trust Beck so much, but I am still in wonder of where we are going to go. What is he supposed to do about it? Does Beck still trust me, what if he is questioning? I have lied to him, and he does not even mind. I find that weird. Beck cannot be mad at me. That is not how it works. I have done something wrong and terrible and he still loves me. He is supposed to be mad furious even, but when I look over at him he is seems calm, tranquil even. But I guess that is just Beck, he is always calm, but inside he is probably bubbling up. He has to be, that is how it works.

I looked over to Beck; he is looking up at me out of the corner of his eye, but still managing to drive correctly. I can hear him in my head. His voice echoing, "I love you". I look up at him and smile and hse smiles down at me, I feel reassured, for the moment.

Pulling up to school I sighed deepliy. He parked in the back and stared at me.

"I think we have to runaway."

I could feel my eyes buldging. Runaway? We are just kids, how are we supposed to runaway. We have no money this makes no sence.

"Beck are you nuts?" I hissed angrily. "How the hell are we supposed to survive?"

I could see anger in his eyes "I don't know Jade, but all I know is we cannot live like this, you cannot live like this. You should be abale to go home and feel safe. You should not have to hide, and keep secrets because of your father."

I had nothing to say, I looked down at me lap. This is all so much, how did my life crumble within a couple days.

"Jade." He whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, Beck."

He kissed my temple sweetly and then turned to my head to look at him. He stared at me and I absorbed his coffee brown eyes until he kissed my passionatly, but sweetly and my eyes fluttered closed. He pulled back and got out of the car. He came around and open the door for me.

I took his hand and we walked inside of the building. Hollywood Arts was swelling with excitement and energy aas usual and I hated the thought of it. It sat there mocking me. I tightened my grip on Beck as Cat saws and began bouncing over. I think today the world just wants to make me the object of ridcuol.

I felt two small arms wrao around my body and squeeze me tightly. I felt my eyes buldging for the second time today.

"Jade!" She cooed.

"GET OFF!" I barked

Cat let out some weird combination of a whimper and a whine but realsed me. I felt Beck squeeze my hand, then let go to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hi, Cat. Jade is not in a good mood today." Beck said. I did not neeed him to do that, I could easily get that point across, but I was in no mood to protest.

"Oh, poo." Cat pouted. "Jade, be happy. Look the sun is shinning and everybody is happy."

"Yeah and it is disgusting me." I snorted

"Phoey." She mutterted.

"Hey peoplies!" An overly peppy voice callled out.

I groaned louder the last thing I need is Robbie.

Out of nowhere I heard Cat squeek. I look over and saw Andre and her engulfed in a huge. I have to admit they are kind of a cute couple. Better than Cat and Robbie had a crush on her he kept cardboard cutouts of her in his room, for who-know-what. God, Robbie is such a creep.

Andre kissed her sweetly on the top of her head and she let out a fleet of giggles.

"Sup Andre?" Beck said he had a small smile on his face, obviously happy for the couple.

"Nothing much." He said still focused on Cat, who was just as engulfed in him. I was about to throw up when Tori sprinted over and crahed into Robbie. I laughed as Robbie crahed into a locker and Beck glared at me disaprovingly.

"Whats the matter Tori?" Beck asked.

"Why do you care." I retorted

He just kissed me and held me closer. I decided I'll just stop and laugh at whatever was causing her pain.

The brown haired girl leaned against the locker panting "Sinjin!"

Oh this is going to be good.

As if on cue, the curly haired freak sprinted around the corner with a crummy box of choclate and some half dead yellow flowers.

"Tori!" He called out.

"No! Sinjin I don't like you!" she called out as she scrambled to get away from the lockers and runaway, up the stairs.

"No! Come back, we are in love! Girlfriend!" I laughed. As Sinjin followed her up the stairs and called after her.

As the new "couple" left. Everyone was left confused and looking at eachother.

The bell rang and we went off to class. Me, Beck and Robbie headed off to our english class.

Out reacher taught us about something about literature, and plot, but I could not think. How are we supposed to runawat from all of this. We are just kids.

After 70 minuets of being lost in thought the bell rang.

Beck grabbbed me by the shoulder and looked me deep in the eyes. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you with the face! REVIEW<strong>


	13. Drive

**Guess what? I'm back! For good, I promise, I've been needing time to adjust to things so i took a break from fanfiction. But here I am adjusted and such.**

* * *

><p>I sat in my room and waited for Beck to park his car down the street. The plan was that I would be watching from the window and he would park the car down the street and flash his lights twice, that's when it was clear to come down and we would drive off to Sacramento, and stay at his cousins for a while.<p>

I had about ten grand all stolen from my father in a nap sack and a couple essentials until. I didn't want to steal from my father because then he would call the cops or something or try to find me, but I didn't know how else would could survive, we don't have jobs. But we are going to get some in Canada. Beck said we could move up there and we could live near is family and work for his Uncle's pretty successful family business. This way I know we'd be fine, we just need the money to get there. Soon we could move out of Beck's uncle's house and be on our own. Maybe start a family or something so the children could work and stuff.

I couldn't help but smiling at the thought of Beck and I's kids. Our son, who's have nice smooth Tan skin and short spiked hair and Beck's grin. He would be just as funny and charming as Beck, and his name would have to be just as cool.

There was a knock at the door and I flung my nap sack under my bed and jumped in and hid under the covers.

"Jadelyn," Vanessa called, as she opened my door.

"What?" I snapped. "I'm trying to sleep." I rolled over in the covers so I wasn't facing the door anymore for full effect, hoping she would get the message and leave my room.

"Jadelyn," she said again, "I just want to talk, spend some quality girl time with you, mother to daughter."

A deep growl emerged from my throat. "You are not my mom."

"Jadelyn, I hate when you say that an awful lot." She walked over to my bed and sat on it. She patted my leg and I quickly jerked my leg away and glared at her.

"Why shouldn't I say it? You are not my mother, Vanessa."

Vanessa changed the subject. "So that boy you are always with, um Ben,"

"Beck," I growled.

"Oh," she laughed in her ever so fake way. "Beck, right, you too seem to be pretty serious."

I just glared at her, this is the last conversation I wanted to ever have, especially with this imposter who is sick enough to think she is my mom. And is an even sicker for trying to replace her.

"He's kind of cute, he has all that hair, are you into hair. I, personally have never been into hair the way you are, I mean sure some hair is nice to grab on to." She nudged my playfully and I fought every urge to shove my elbow at her nose. Usually I would, but the chance of getting me into trouble was too high, and m body could not take a beating. And Beck and I were about to run off, no reason to cause drama or risk Beck getting caught.

"Don't say that, that's weird."

Vanessa laughed "I'm just trying to get to know you and more about your boyfriend. So, have you two um, you know? Have you two had sex?"

"Don't you think that's kind of personal?" I stated, wide-eyed. How could she actually ask me that? Like we were close or something.

"Well, I mean you are my daughter and I understand if you are getting sexual with a boy, I mean, I was when I was you age. But I think you should maybe hold off on this, or at least talk to me about this so I can give you advice. I don't want you to give up to a boy like him, he's wrong for you. There are people out there who are much better for, people of your standards and quality. And I get you must think you love him, I understand, I was your age not too long ago. But I assure you, you don't. There are better guys and no matter how 'hot' you think he might be there are guys out there for you. You don't have to set your standards lower. Ok?

I felt and ripple threw me and course through my veins like red hot poison "Listen WHORE! Beck and I have had sex plenty of times and each time, it was fricken fantastic. He's amazing. I am not stooping down to any level, because it a fantastic guy who loves me, and I love him too. Do not fucking tell me shit about your ass being my age you can practically be my older sister, but you fucking married my dad for money. You would have to be blind not to see that! He's 55 and you're in your fucking twenties, you know nothing about me and Beck. So shut up and get out of my fucking room.

Vanessa slapped me hard. I hopped off the bed and looked the bitch dead in the eyes before pulling my hand back before punching her right in the face. I heard her nose crack under my fist. It hurt like hell and I shook my hand like crazy after I hit her, her blood dropped off my fingers.

"You little bitch!" Vanessa screamed.

"Fuck you!" I shouted.

"I'm going to get your father in her to kill you!" She spat and ran out the room.

I grabbed the back pack from under the bed and locked the room door. Then I shoved my feet in the combat boots. Becks Car was flashing like mad, I knew he must have been out there waiting, very confused.

I climbed out of the window and onto the tree and climbed as fast as I could down, then jumped. I ran quickly to his car and got in.

"Drive."


End file.
